


Forenzo

by nonagon8025



Series: Medieval rarb shit [2]
Category: Evie’s OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonagon8025/pseuds/nonagon8025
Summary: All Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup
Series: Medieval rarb shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079951





	Forenzo

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup

The first thing Lorenzo noticed was that the tree stump from earlier before was back in front of the path again... meaning they had just walked in a giant circle. 

The second thing he noticed was that the sun was unfortunately setting, and he’d have to make quicker work of finding a way back to from where they came before nightfall. 

“Are you going to admit we’re lost now..?” Fox asked, tugging down the hood of his cloak. 

“We aren’t lost!” Lorenzo turned to face the prince. “I just happened to have taken the wrong turn! Besides.. you’re the one who suggested we look onto a new route!” 

Fox rolled his eyes and sat on a nearby stump, “Well that was before I knew that you didn’t know where you were going... as the Prince’s royal guard I was hoping to expect a little bit better.” Fox let out a small laugh. 

“..As the prince’s royal guard my sole duty is to keep you safe anyway. I’m way better at that than encouraging his highness’s bourgeois adventures,” Lorenzo gave him a look and lifted a brow, “against the King’s orders...” 

Fox scoffed, “Please! You don’t even follow half of the orders he gives you anyway! You’ve been in my servitude for how long now?”

Lorenzo sighed and leaned back against the tree next to Fox, shrugging his shoulders. “Two years now I believe... and in those two years I’ve had enough approval from your fathers to say I wouldn’t dare violate direct orders from the King! ‘Less I’d want my own head on a platter!” Lorenzo mused. 

Fox hummed. He remembered the day his parents had introduced him to Lorenzo and stated that as he was the royal family’s Champion, he would take the responsibilities of looking after him during his duties as prince. Lorenzo was very kind, and much more talkative than the past guards who had been appointed to him. The past guards Fox was much more use to were a lot more imperious and strict when it came to their jobs, not even uttering a word unless given permission to. Not to mention Lorenzo was a lot closer in age to him than the usual guards, and he supposed it’s what gave his parents a higher impression on his character, being so young yet ranking so high among the royal guard. 

It wasn’t of course difficult for Fox to enjoy his company, they’d grown close and Lorenzo had told him about his past. How his family had been killed by a group of thugs and left orphaned. And how he became knighted so young in the process.Fox had always related somewhat to the tragedy of family. He was always reminded of the belief of being unfit for royal passage due to not being blood related to any of the Kings. He eventually didn’t care, because as much as the nobles across the land could blabber and pick at every flaw and frailty the royal family had when it came to tradition he was still a part of a loving family. He was lucky, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

“The merchants that travel to the square usually take this path” Lorenzo sighed. “So we can wait until one of them passes by to ask for directions.” 

Fox scooted to other side of the stump and patted at the space for Lorenzo to sit. “And how do you know we won’t run into those ‘ruffians’ and ‘thugs’ dad’s always talking about?” Fox teased. Lorenzo shook his head. “I don’t think it would happen, nor would I let it.” Lorenzo assured. “Besides I think my dangers are better met with your father if I don’t get you home within the next hour or two.” Lorenzo chuckled. 

Fox let out a huff at that, and Lorenzo’s brows furrowed as he noticed the sad smile growing on the blonde’s face as he kicked away a couple of stray acorns on the ground. Lorenzo had completely understood how Fox felt, being so cooped up in the castle and constantly having a schedule filled with baronial activities as the prince. Which is why (after some convincing) he agreed to take Fox out into the square, and into the villages at least twice a week. 

“You know... your father only implements so many things on you because he loves you right? And wants you to be safe?” Lorenzo said softly, putting a hand on the other boy’s shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Fox laid his cheek against his hand and sighed. “Of course I do! It’s just ridiculous he thinks sheltering me so much is going to do anything! You’ve already shown me so much of what I didn’t even know existed in this kingdom over the past couple of weeks, than I ever have in my entire life! How can I be a great king one day if I don’t even know my own kingdom?” 

Lorenzo frowned as he listened to Fox vent. “Hey... I think you’ll be a great king one day! You’ve got your whole life ahead of you to explore as much as you want! And besides you and your sister both already have your fathers charisma and leadership. I know you’ll both be amazing leaders one day.” 

Fox looked up at Lorenzo and smiled softly, resting his hand on top of the one laying on his shoulder. “Believe me, Ruby loves bossing people around... aren’t you training her this week? I take it my dad wasn’t too stoked on the idea of Ruby running around with the guards and fighting...” Fox said as he rested his head on Lorenzo’s shoulder, being mindful of the armor plate resting on it. 

Lorenzo scratched the back of his head. “Uhh.. actually... he didn’t mind it surprisingly... he stated he would observe of course whatever she would be learning under my wing..” Lorenzo remembered when Ruby expressed her interest in combat and training amongst the royal guard. He wasn’t against it of course, he was just a little unsure the king would really agree to her being involved with such things.

“It’s a shame she can’t really cavalier alongside us.. she’s a talented fighter! And a wonderful swordsman! err... woman!” Lorenzo laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup


End file.
